User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/RWBY X JoJo FanFic: RWBY is Unbreakable - Prologue
An alarm clock rings. The irritating sounds reaches the ear of a tall, handsome young man of average build of 16 years of age. He wears a small stud in each ear but by far the feature most important to him is his well-maintained pompadour. This young man's name is Josuke Higashikata, a fourth generation JoJo of the famous Joestar bloodline of hunters. The tall boy jerked off out of his messy bed as a ghostly apparition smashes the alarm clock only to quickly restore it back to its original form, except not obnoxiously beeping. Josuke jerks his body off the bed in a quite painful and rude awakening of an attempt to wake himself up and put on his old uniform. This young man puts on a dark-purple, modified Academy uniform where his jacket conforms to his body, extending to the middle of his thigh, and he wears wide-legged pants. He keeps his jacket unbuttoned and pinned aside, revealing a light undershirt with a short zipper on each side of his chest. A number of metallic-golden emblems shine brightly as he steps forward out of his bed and into the light, revealing the emblems: a modified anchor on the left of his collar, a row of two small hearts on his right, a peace sign pinning his open jacket to his chest on his right and a heart pinning the left. The last thing he puts on is two gold bands that go on both wrists, above his sleeves. Josuke Higashikata was ready to go off to the prestigious Beacon Academy, an academy for huntsmen and huntresses and one of the many academies in the kingdom of Vale. Having graduated from Morioh Budo-ga Oka Academy a rather small academy -at least when compared to the others- no bigger than your average high school in the small suburban/rural side town of of Morioh Town located in S City, M Prefecture. Josuke had already begun his bizarre adventure, having met his apparent older nephew Jotaro Kujo, befriended Koichi Hirose -a teenage boy of average build who's around 157 cm or 5'2" tall-, fought a water-based serial killer, meet Okuyasu Nijimura -a young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build- and his brother and helped find his brother's killer, meet famous artist and mangaka Rohan Kishibe and many other adventures. But as of now he, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Rohan look to join Beacon Academy together and hopefully as a team to make new friends and perhaps find their greater purpose in this crazy, unstable, and complicated concept we call life. Josuke packed his bags quite quickly with the help of his unique Semblance that he and most of his friends possessed at Morioh Budo-ga Oka Academy. The Semblance and aura-linked ability known as, a Stand; the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. All Stands follow certain rules, also known as the Stand rules: *A Stand protects its user, like a guardian. The name comes from "standing by" the user, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. *A person can have only one Stand (though their Stand may evolve (e.g. Echoes)). *Stands can be inherited. *A Stand is part of its user, and damage is usually reflected between the two. Usually, if a Stand's leg is cut off, its user will lose their leg as well. Certain aspects of some Stands, such as the armor of Silver Chariot, are immune to this effect. If the Stand is not exactly humanoid, they may reflect damage to their user's body relative to the area of the Stand that was damaged, or are an exception. *A Stand's energy of power is inversely proportional to their operating range. The further a Stand is from its user, the weaker it becomes – Long-range Stands and/or Stands' long-range abilities are simpler in mechanism. *Stands are usually bound to their user's body, but exceptions abound; Wheel of Fortune being bound to a car, and The Fool being bound to sand. *When a Stand User dies, their Stand disappears with them. *When a Stand is defeated, their user is either knocked unconscious or killed, depending on the level of injury. Josuke was ready as he stood in front of Beacon Academy doing a notable back arching, chest pumping pose as he held his luggage staring at the valorous entrance of the Academy. ???: "Hey Josuke, over here." A familiar voice called out to Josuke... Josuke: "Jotaro-san? What are you doing here?" he replied when he catches the identity of his caller. Jotaro: "I came to congratulate you for finally getting into Beacon, but not just you all of you. Sorry I couldn't come to see your initiation." Jotaro moves a bit out of the way and reveals Okuyasu, Koichi and Rohan sitting at a table together, Okuyasu and Koichi wearing similarly modified Beacon Academy uniforms as Josuke's. Josuke: "Heh, so we're all here! Great!" Josuke then turns his attention back to Jotaro. Josuke: "But you wouldn't be here for just welcoming us...There has to be something else." Josuke's upbeat mood changes into a more quiet and questioning one. Jotaro: "Your suspicion is correct, you recall how I came here to tell you about the serial killer that plagues Morioh? And then how Red Hot Chili Peppers rose up? Well turns out that there is still one more danger in the kingdom of Vale and it is more closer to us then ever before." Jotaro places down a photo of a light hair blond with wearing a light suit, and a dark tie patterned by a column of emblems of a skull with upright, cat-like ears. Jotaro: "His name is Yoshikage Kira, a serial killer that was primarily in Morioh until he moved when he had caught word of us searching for Stand Arrows and other Stand users. He left in possession of a Stand bow and around 2 or 3 Stand Arrows. We don't know what he is capable of so be cautious of him. I know this image is rather dark and blurry but you can still make out several of his feature such as the blond hair, the suit and tie. Be on the look out Team. .What is your team name anyways?" he stated. Rohan: "We'll keep an eye out for him Jotaro...Oh and our team name is...Team...JOKR..." Rohan, the famous mangaka, answered as lightly brings his palms to his face cringing at the name. Okuyasu: "Hehehe! Josuke and I named it ourselves!" Okuyasu smirks widely and chuckles. Koichi: "Come on Rohan its not that bad of a name, at least it sounds like a word when you say it out loud? Doesn't that count for something?" Rohan just stares unamused at Koichi as he facedesks on the table. Jotaro smirks and chuckles a bit then walks away as he waves good day to them. Josuke gets up and walks up. Okuyasu: "Oi, where ya going Josuke?" he questioned his pompadour sporting friend. Josuke: "To the cafeteria, I heard the cookies are running out and I wanted to get some for us! Those soft-baked chocolate chip cookies shall be ours Okuyasu!" Josuke answers his friend and begins rushing towards the cafe. Okuyasu: "Hey! Wait for me Josuke!" As Okuyasu yells at Josuke, a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak overhears them and uses her gifted speed to rush past them. Josuke: "Oh no you don't!" Josuke has his Stand reform some of the corridors walls and floors to block the red riding hood runner. Josuke: "Come on Okuyasu!" Josuke calls back out to Okuyasu who is meters behind him. ~TIME SKIP~ Josuke: "We did it! We got the last batch of cookies! Heheh." Josuke high fives Okuyasu and holds a giant cookie jar between his chest, then right after hears something rushing at them. The sound is akin to a speeding bullet or perhaps just a fast vehicle breaking the wind and air around them? Before he could continuing to question what that sound was and how bad his logic is, the red hooded girl from earlier bumps into him and smacks her forehead right at the cookie jar. Smashing it and slashing at both of their bodies. Red Hooded Girl: "Oww! That hurt..." The hooded girl rubs her bruised and scratched arms. Josuke: "Dammit! You made me drop..My cookies..." Took a pause and sees that not only is she quite young, nearly the same age as him perhaps a one year difference, but also that she was injured. Josuke: "Crazy Diamond!" Josuke has his Semblance Stand: Crazy Diamond use its unique ability to restore objects to restore Red Hooded Girls's body, the cookies and the cookie jar back to normal as if the collision had never happened! Red Hooded Girl: "Whoa! You have a Stand Semblance? I've never met anyone who's had that! My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose! What's yours?" Josuke: "The name's Josuke Higashikata! But you can call me Josuke, though some call me JoJo." Ruby: "Teehee! JoJo's a nice name! Ohh and your hair! Its so unique! So different! I like it!" Josuke: "WHATTHEFUCKDIDYOUJUSTSAYABOUTMY- Wait did you say you like it?" Josuke curiously asks as Okuyasu begins eating some of the cookies. Ruby: "Yeah its pretty cool, strange and bizarre! But that's what makes it unique and therefore cool!" Josuke: "E-Eh? Well then that's great! I wish more people like you would appreciate my hairstyle more." Ruby: "Umm, can I have a cookie?" Josuke: "Heh, take the whole jar!" Ruby & Okuyasu: "WHAT REALLY?!" Josuke: "Yeah sure, you're the first person here to actually praise my hair and not in a sarcastic or joking manner. For that I offer you the whole cookie jar and my friendship Ruby Rose!" Ruby: "Aww, thanks Josuke!" As Josuke hands her the jar, Okuyasu is shown whimpering as he stares at the cookies. Josuke: "Well we'll be going now Ruby, cya later? Because I'd love to cya again." he happily states as he proceeds to walk away from the cafe with Okuyasu. Ruby: "For sure Josuke! I hope we see each other more often!" ~END OF PROLOGUE~ ~Bonus Scene Begin~ A man of average height and slim to athletic build and light blond hair in a light suit with a tie walks the alleyways of an otherwise empty and street. During the man's stroll he sees a group of muscularly men grouping around a man on a floor and young woman in the corner. Thug #1: "Come on pretty Faunus lady all we want to do is play with ya a little!" the first man stick his tongue out in an obscene manner and wags his dog-like tail around. Thug #2: "If you resist any further we're going to slice and dice ya just like your human boyfriend!" points to the sliced up and gravely wounded human young adult laying on the floor, barely conscious. Faunus Lady: "N-No...Please don't hurt him! A-And he's just a friend!" The blond man in the suit slowly walks up behind one of the thugs and taps him on the shoulder. Thug #3: "Huh? Oh well lookie what we got here! Another human who wants to get a beating! A wannabe hero maybe?" Blond in the suit: "..." The blond just stares at the third thug. Thug #3: "Suicidal one I'm guessing, heh very well then if you wanna die then your death is coming right up!" Before the third thug could strike, both him and the fourth thug behind him spontaneously erupt into bloody corpses barely alive and in a worse state then the young human male on the ground. Thug #2: "Wh-What the...Get over here you son of a-" the second thug is cut off as his gut his punctured by an unknown ghostly image. The thug stands back and begins holding his gut as he runs off screaming. Before he can get any further, he too is erupted into a bloody carcass. The last thug just backs away and trips on one of his dead fellow's bodies as he screams out in fear. The blond suited man snaps his neck with his bare hands as the thug's tail stops wagging. The blond man gets up and disposes of the bodies via walking away from them as each of them explode into nothing but dust and shreds of clothes in different intervals of time. The tie wearing "hero" walks towards the young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks. A feline Faunus that has a tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Feline Faunus Girl: "T-Thank you...H-How can I repay you for saving my life and my friend's?" Blond man: "...Silence is golden...Never speak of this moment ever..." the suit wearing man looks at her hands and begins to nervously sweat a bit as he leaves. Feline Faunus Girl: "H-Hey wait! I didn't catch your name!" Yoshikage Kira: "Just call me Kira..." Kira then walks away from the alleyway as he takes something out from his coat, a severed hand from a young lady... Kira: "I'm sorry dear, I almost couldn't control myself over that Faunus girl. Can you ever forgive me?" Kira asks the severed hand as if it were a living, breathing, and talking person. Kira: "Ah! You do forgive me! Thank you dear!" The crazed and hand-fetishist begins to lick and kiss the finger-tips of the severed hand... ~Meanwhile, and at Josuke's POV~ Josuke stares out the window of his team's dorm room, thinking of Ruby, his future as a hunter, and the new threat in Vale... Josuke: "So...This going to be one bizarre adventure...Heh, great!" ~Bonus Scene END~ Category:Blog posts